


【勝/赫普】輸掉的人

by sealfaceAL



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 人們都知道，赫普輸給了勝。只有勝知道，真正輸了的人是誰。
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 5





	【勝/赫普】輸掉的人

**Author's Note:**

> 想吃勝赫普中文糧的產物。好久沒寫文了，沒靈感就是寫得痛苦。

勝坐在列車上，望著窗外的風景，一臉凝重。  
今天是他的假日，是成為冠軍之後，難得回家的日子。  
但他開心不起來。

木桿鎮是個小站，又正值冷門的時段，整節車廂只有他一人。  
伴隨著列車行進的聲音，無意間聽到的談論，鮮明的在耳邊迴盪。

「新的冠軍真的好強！跟丹帝比起來一點也不遜色欸！」  
「真的！而且不只新冠軍，雖然還不及丹帝成熟，但同期的訓練家都很不錯！」  
「你是說彼特和瑪俐吧？他們的個人魅力十足呢！表演賽也都超精彩！」  
「嗯嗯！而且他們的形象和寶可夢放一起，有種反差萌的感覺！」  
「啊啊～我懂！妖精系的傲嬌少年和邪惡系的冷酷少女，意外的適合呢！」  
「相較之下，赫普倒是有點遜欸。明明是冠軍的弟弟。」  
「也是啦，就他一個沒走對戰路線。」  
「好像當了博士的助手……跟道館館主或冠軍比起來，光頭銜就差一大截了。」  
「可能是因為瓶頸期吧……他有段時間對戰都打得不太順。但沒想到會走學術路線。虧我當初還滿看好他的。真可惜。」

愈想忘掉，就愈清晰。  
勝煩躁的壓下帽子。  
丹帝說過，觀眾期待著比賽，期待著看到參賽者中有一個輸掉，有著殘酷的一面。  
說到底，既然是競賽，就總是殘酷的。  
從小看著兄長背影的赫普，一定也非常清楚這一點吧。

新任冠軍勝，頭一次為這個新身分感到茫然。

「所以，這就是你難得回來卻躲在房間裡避不見面放我鴿子的原因？就因為路人說的幾句話？」赫普挑起眉。  
「不是、你被講的那麼難聽欸！」勝不服氣的說：「而且，你一定也聽過不少類似的了吧……你曾經有段時間很消沉不是嗎……」想到這點我就－－勝將臉埋入鬆軟的抱枕裡，將剩下的話吞進去。  
說是這麼說，事到如今才來感到不值，也實在太沒出息了。他想。

「很多人都聽過吧。」感到床鋪因重力而下陷，赫普的聲音在近距離響起，「不光是我，大哥啊、奇巴納啊、聶梓啊，瑪俐和彼特啊，有實力、眾所矚目的訓練家都是這樣的吧。多少會成為談資的。」畢竟我們很耀眼嘛－－赫普笑著道。  
「倒是你，之前表現的一副相信我的樣子，現在又是怎麼啦？」枕頭被拿開，與一臉無奈的勁敵對上視線的勝，不禁瑟縮了一下，「打敗了包括我和大哥在內的許多人、那麼辛苦才成為的冠軍，這樣就動搖了嗎？」  
「才沒有！」勝別過臉，「可是，多少會被影響的吧，聽到那種話欸！」  
「是這樣沒錯，但有到需要躲回房間的地步嗎？」赫普頓了下，「還放我鴿子。」

「當然有！就因為是你啊！」勝被激的幾乎跳起，整張臉因激動而脹得通紅：「正因為是我相信著的你啊！我和你這樣一路走來欸！你經歷過什麼、為了什麼做出那樣的決定我怎麼可能不清楚！但那些人什麼都不知道，以幾次的輸贏來對你說三道四！我怎麼可能無動於衷啊！倒是你，被講的那麼難聽了，別只顧著在意被我放鴿子啊！」  
「……評價真高啊，明明我輸給你那麼多次。」赫普看著他的怒容，低聲說道。  
「所！以！說！那不是幾次輸贏能決定的問題！」勝瞪著赫普，「別說你連這個都不懂！」  
「我懂啦，我懂。」赫普低下頭，手指難為情似的擦過鼻子，「只是沒想到你會這麼在意這種事嘛。畢竟我們是訓練家，被以輸贏結果來評價是很正常的啊。」  
「這我當然知道！可是那又不是全部！」勝生氣又難過的說：「只是幾次輸贏而已，那不是一個訓練家的全部，也不是你這個人的全部啊！」  
「對於只在賽場上看到我們的觀眾來說，那就是我們的全部吧。」赫普聳聳肩，「所以他們只從輸贏來論斷我們，也是正常的。畢竟他們也不太有機會去認識賽場之外的我們嘛。」  
「……所以你真的不在意嗎？他們說的話。」勝皺起眉，確認似的問道。  
「當然還是有點在意，」赫普對著有所鬆動的竹馬之交露出大大的笑容，「不過沒有比被從小一起長大的好兄弟放鴿子還在意啦。」

「現在，我們可以去吃飯了嗎？大哥說今天會回來，我們可以一起吃BBQ。」

赫普的笑臉與伸至面前的手，把勝最後一點怒氣也驅散了。  
「真是……敗給你了。」他伸手握上赫普的手，嘆息似的道。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想寫交往中的勝赫普，結果寫完後覺得青梅竹馬／好搭檔的感覺比戀人濃厚。  
> 想寫甜甜的交往情節啊(打滾


End file.
